


Justice League Drabble Bin

by Wolfgal63



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Chauvinism, F/M, Feminist Themes, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Playboy Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sparring, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgal63/pseuds/Wolfgal63
Summary: Just some old, abandoned scenes I found on my computer. I figured someone somewhere would enjoy them even though they are unpolished.Chapter 1: A conversation between Wonder Woman and Batman turns into an impromptu sparring session.Chapter 2: Lois Lane and Clark Kent meet Bruce Wayne for the first time.Sneak Peek:He glared at her. "Diana, I don't need to eat.""Prove it," Diana said as she tightened her grip on his injury. Suddenly, Bruce's face was an inch from hers and his free hand was gripping her left shoulder. He tugged on her so that her weight shifted to her left foot and then swept his leg to hit the back of her knee. The next thing Diana knew, she was on the floor and Bruce was sitting on top of her stomach, his hands braced on her shoulders. So much for not sparring."Proven," he said with a smirk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serafine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/gifts).



As the flash of the teleporter faded to reveal the familiar dark form of the Dark Knight, Diana felt the tight feeling in her stomach begin to loosen. Bruce's brilliant mind was an extraordinary asset to have on any mission, and whenever Kal called an Emergency Founder’s meeting without warning, it made her slightly nervous.

Though if the warmth spreading through her heart was any indication, the meeting was not the only reason why she was glad to see him.

A hand patted her left shoulder. The speed of the physical contact alone told her who it was. Diana tore her gaze from the man striding toward her to glance at the Scarlet Speedster.

"Thanks again for calling him, Di," Wally said. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"If Batman did not like you he would not even let you set foot on the Watchtower, let alone drink iced mochas during monitor duty," Diana said, taking a deliberate sip of her own beverage.

"He may just be searching for a place where to dispose of my body first," Wally said with a nervous smile.

"Good morning, Batman," Diana said when Bruce reached the control panel. He grunted his greeting as he typed something into the keyboard of the side console.

"Morning, Bats," Wally said.

There was an awkward silence as the man clothed in black said nothing.

Wally grinned nervously at Diana who returned his smile encouragingly. "Isn’t it past your bed time?"

Diana did not even hide her wince as Bruce's fingers stopped and he glared at Wally. The younger man swallowed under the onslaught. Trying not to laugh, Diana shook her head as she finished off her iced mocha with a deliberate slurp. Wally jumped into action as soon as Bruce’s ire flickered to her for a moment. 

"I'll see you in the meeting, Di." Then Wally was gone. 

Bruce turned his attention back to the console as a line graph appeared of global crime over the past two months. Leaning forward to see what he was doing, Diana fought back the urge to ask questions. If Bruce was looking something up before an emergency meeting, it was important.

The line depicting global crime was fairly constant which in and of itself caused Wonder Woman to frown. After so many years of "fighting the good fight" and trying to spread her mission of peace to others, according to these statistics they still weren't having an impact. How many more people would have to die before things began to change?

As if sensing her darkening mood, Bruce muttered at a frequency that only those with super hearing could discern, "You can tell Wally that I already know at least five locations where I would hide a body where no one would ever find it."

Diana chuckled. Though his humor was dark, it always brought a strange contentment knowing that she was one of the few people he would crack jokes with.

"I don't know if he would be able to fall asleep for the rest of his life if I told him that."

Bruce grunted his dismissal of her unwarranted concern.

The criminal trends for several major cities appeared on the screen. Most of them were either constant or showed a slight decrease. Diana felt a small surge of pride at the decrease of crime in Gateway city. Though it was not nearly close to what she hoped, Diana was glad that there was some improvement in the city that she called her home. Then a small frown appeared on her face when she realized that there was one important city missing from the monitor.

"What about Gotham?"

Without a word, Bryce punched in the keys to display his city.

Diana felt her breath stutter for a fraction of a second.

The sheer quantity of crime was overwhelming. However, it was the thought of what the numbers would be without Bruce that made her stomach twist. Her eyes flickered to the end of the line where the red line jumped up in a dramatic spike for the last few weeks. When compared to the rest of the data, it was obvious that the crime spree was a local occurrence.

"Do you have any leads?" Diana asked.

"Not yet," Bruce said, closing out of the data. "But I will."

"Without a doubt," Diana said with a smile. However, the corners of her mouth came down as Bruce began to walk towards the meeting. Though his gait was proud and true, there was a pronounced edge to his bearing that made it seem as if he was prepared for the metaphorical shoe to drop. Diana flew after him and gently landed next to him, matching his stride.

She tried not to let her joy show on her face when she noticed that he instantly began to slow down as soon as her feet touched the floor. The first time he had done it, she thought that he was patronizing her and she had quickly outpaced him. Over time, she had noticed that when anyone else tried to walk with Batman they often struggled to keep pace with his long stride. When Booster Gold tried to walk with Batman trying to regale the older man with tales of his heroics; Bruce looked like he was one step away from a full sprint.

When she had asked Shayera about the phenomena, the Thanagarian woman had merely grinned and answered Diana's question with one of her own. Why would the incredibly busy Batman slow down to walk with the world's most beautiful woman?

Diana cast a glance over at her companion. His normally smooth jaw was covered in dark stubble. Bruce’s gait was slightly off from its usual deliberate march as he was favoring his left leg. Even injured, he still came to their assistance whenever he could. Diana fought back a fond smile as she glanced over him to ascertain the extent of the injury. On closer observation, Diana noticed there was the outline of something in his hand under his cape.

"Do you need something?" he finally asked as they rounded a corner.

Deciding that the direct approach was best, Diana reached beneath his cape and grabbed his wrist, using her speed to surprise him. Bruce jumped back but her grip was beyond that of his mortal strength to be able to break. Holding up her prize, Diana frowned when she realized what he was carrying.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like?" he growled, glaring at her. Bruce was too proud to be seen struggling in her grasp but respected her enough not to use his gadgets to free himself.

"It _looks_ like a coffee thermos, but you never eat or drink on the Watchtower."

He scowled, lowering his free hand to the belt. She released her grip, if only to avoid an impromptu sparring match in the middle of the hallway.

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept?"

Bruce did not reply as he turned to continue towards the meeting. Diana grabbed his bicep to pull him back to face her, ignoring the slight wince on Bruce's face.

"I am going to the cafeteria and you are going to eat whatever I bring back. Do you have a preference?"

He glared at her. "Diana, I don't need to eat."

"Prove it," Diana said as she tightened her grip.

Suddenly, Bruce's face was an inch from hers and his free hand was gripping her left shoulder. He tugged on her so that her weight shifted to her left foot and then swept his leg to hit the back of her knee. The next thing Diana knew, she was on the floor and Bruce was sitting on top of her stomach, his hands braced on her shoulders. So much for not sparring.

"Proven," he said with a smirk.

Diana grinned back up at him. "Not quite." She jerked on his right arm so that his torso was pressed against hers and then rolled him over so that she ended up on top. She took hold of both his wrists and pressed them against the tiles above his head. "I believe that the standard time for a pin is twenty seconds."

"Twenty five," Bruce said, the corner of his mouth twitching. Diana began to silently count down the seconds. _1, 2, 3... _He lay still beneath her making her feel a bit ridiculous. And very aware that the only thing between her flesh and his was less than a centimeter of clothing. And Kevlar. She tried to focus on counting. _12, 13... _____

_____ _

"Aren't you going to try to escape?" Diana asked.

____

Suddenly Bruce's lips were right by her ear. "If I wanted to escape...then I would." She tried to repress the shiver that ran through her body as his breath brushed against her ear. Diana felt heat rush to her cheeks as he leaned back to look at her face.

____

Someone cleared their throat. _18, 19... _Diana glanced to the side to see two blue boots standing in the hallway. She tossed her hair back so that she could see the Martian Manhunter looking down at them as he popped an Oreo into his mouth.__

______ _ _

"Hello J'ohn," Diana said. "How are-"

______ _ _

"Twenty four," Bruce said. Then he was back up on top in the position she was in a second ago. With that cocky smirk on his face.

______ _ _

"Not bad," Diana said, "for a brown belt." Bruce's grip tightened on her wrists above her gauntlets as he scowled down at her.

______ _ _

"Then what does that make you," he said in what could almost pass for a growl.

______ _ _

"Very indulgent."

______ _ _

They glared at each other.

______ _ _

J'ohn cleared his throat again. "I believe that Superman desired a meeting in three minutes."

______ _ _

Diana glanced over at J'ohn with a small smile. "We will be there in a minute. Though I have to make a quick food run after this. Maybe..." Diana said, eyeing the box in his hand.

______ _ _

The Martian clutched his cookies possessively.

______ _ _

"I am not eating Oreos," Bruce said in a definite growl.

______ _ _

J'ohn nodded his thanks but quickly made his way around the pair on the ground.

______ _ _

When J'ohn had rounded the corner, Bruce said, “I don't need food."

______ _ _

"I would have agreed with you if you did not have such an amateur opening." Before he could react, Diana reached up and used the scissor choke on him using his cape. Bruce's hands covered hers as he tried to loosen the material cutting off his oxygen.

______ _ _

"Don’t make me have to knock you out before our meeting," Diana said, smiling sweetly up at him. By the stubborn set of his jaw that was exactly what she was going to have to do.  
Diana was about to increase the pressure when he smirked again. "Twenty five," he croaked.

______ _ _

Diana glared at him, releasing her hold on his cape. Bruce placed his hands on either side of her to push himself up when she grabbed the Lasso of Truth and lopped it around his left arm. He tried to reach to undo the lasso but she grabbed his free hand.

______ _ _

"Do you need to eat?"

______ _ _

He growled at her before the Lasso began to glow and he choked out a "yes.”

______ _ _

"What do you want to eat?"

______ _ _

There was a twitch of his mouth before he answered. "Nothing." 

______ _ _

Her mouth thinned in annoyance at his obvious amusement at having circumvented her question.

______ _ _

"If you had to eat what would you eat?"

______ _ _

"Anything."

______ _ _

Diana rolled her eyes as his smirk grew. "Smart aleck," she muttered.

______ _ _

"We have to go or we will be late," Bruce said, leaning back from her. Diana deftly wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from standing. One of his eyebrows cocked up beneath his cowl.

______ _ _

"We aren't done here," she said.

______ _ _

"Yes, we are." The muscles of his legs propelled them up with such velocity she would have hit her head on the tile if he hadn't placed one of his arms around her waist. She reached up and wrapped one arms around his neck to stabilize herself in the new vertical position.

______ _ _

They were so close that Diana could see the thin cracks in his lips from what had apparently been a cold autumn night in Gotham. Diana found herself wishing that she could see his eyes, knowing that whatever the expression they must hold would send a jolt down her spine.

______ _ _

She found herself reaching up to touch his face a second later.

______ _ _

His jaw was rough from the short black hair. The sensation seemed to awaken the nerve endings in her fingertips into a sharp tingling which was not helped when he opened his mouth to tell her something and his lips brushed her skin. His firm lips under her flesh reminded her vividly of their first kiss. It had been an impromptu diversion that had haunted several of her dreams afterwards.

______ _ _

Her touch meandered up to his mask and she marveled at the difference between his warm flesh and the cool material of his mask. Her nails slipped easily under the cowl and began to draw it up.

______ _ _

Warmth flooded her face as his hand caught hers. "They are waiting for us," he whispered.

______ _ _

"Do you want to go?"

______ _ _

"No."

______ _ _

They both started.

______ _ _

Bruce looked down at the forgotten Lasso and scowled. "Get this thing off me."

______ _ _

Diana tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I could force you to tell me how you feel about me."

______ _ _

His grip tightened on her wrist for a second before his posture relaxed a little bit. "Would it mean anything if you did?" Bruce whispered.

______ _ _

Diana sighed as she withdrew her body from his and released him from the Lasso.

______ _ _

They stood in silence as she hooked the golden lasso once more on her hip.

______ _ _

Diana was studying the tile floor when he said, "Oatmeal."

______ _ _

Before she could say anything he was gone, leaving her standing in the hall with a smile on her face.

______ _ _


	2. Humble Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, an unintentional re-write of the scene where Lois Lane and Clark Kent meet Bruce Wayne for the first time in the animated series. Somehow it ended up having some commentary on sexism thrown in.

“Clark, keep up will you. I am not going to miss making the home page because you can’t read a simple train schedule,” Lois Lane said, flashing her press badge at the TSA officer.

“Sorry, Lois,” Clark replied as he juggled his coat, his brown dress shoes and a digital camera to dig out his own badge. The TSA officer gave an unimpressed look at Clark’s embarrassed smile as he presented the identification, merely waving the reporter on with a bored expression.   

Lois leaned over to slip off her black high heels. Clark deliberately forced himself to glance away from the view to start putting his items in their own buckets.  

“Guess I’m still getting used to such a big city,” he said, unbuckling his brown belt to add to the pile.

As her heels landed in the plastic bin with a thunk, he glanced back in time to see the smile she flashed his way.

“I guess it does take getting used to, huh, Smallville?” Lois shoved her bin towards the x-ray machine before turning to the scanner.

“Well, don’t let the big city change you too much, or you’ll end up just as cynical as the rest of us,” she said over her shoulder, stepping into the full body scanner.

Clark grinned.

By the time he made it through security, Lois was already stalking off down the terminal. Clark grabbed his belongings, shoved his feet into his shoes, and practically ran after her.

Tailing after Lois on the warpath, Clark smiled to himself as he imagined the look on Lois’s face if he were to suddenly appear ahead of her. That furrow between her brows when something truly vexed her would appear and she would try to cover up any hint of confusion by saying some kind of comment about farm boys with their heads in the clouds.

“Clark, stop wool-gathering and let’s go,” Lois called back from the private gate entrance.

“Sorry, Lois,” Clark automatically replied, hiding his smirk until she turned back to the attendant to once again pull out identification.

They quickly proceeded out the doors and down the steps onto the secluded runway where the luxurious, private jet rested. The small crowd of reporters was already milling about trying to get closer to the roped off path that led from the plane to a black limousine.

“Follow my lead and don’t be afraid to use your elbows,” Lois said as she advanced towards the crowd. A few of the reporters on the fringe who heard her quickly sidestepped out of her way. She expertly threaded her way through the throng with such speed and efficiency Clark had a difficult time keeping up as he politely attempted to make his way through. When he finally reached her, Lois had managed to get a spot right at the edge of the pathway and approximately in the middle of the crowd.

“Keep these guys off my back would you,” she said as she began to flip through her notepad.

“Don’t you want to be first?” Clark asked, pointing towards the front of the gaggle.

She tossed a grin back at him.

“You still have a lot to learn, Smallville,” she said as the door of the jet opened.

The infamous Bruce Wayne stepped out onto the staircase. The billionaire was impeccably dressed in a sleek Gucci black suit, titanium cufflinks with diamond studs, and a Rolex Oyster that glinted in the camera flashes as he lazily waved. He proceeded down the staircase followed by a leggy blonde in a short sparkling blue dress and petite Japanese woman in a strappy red dress. Once they reached the foot of the stairs, the reporters pounced.

“What were your plans for your stay in Metropolis?” one of the reporters yelled out.

Wayne smiled and placed his hand on the French model’s lower back.

“Oh, just a little of this and,” Wayne leered at the Japanese actress as he pulled her closer, “a little of that.”

Lois’s mouth twisted in disdain even as she jotted down notes.

“Let me rephrase, what are your _business_ plans here in Metropolis?”

“I’m just here to enjoy a bit of the night life,” Wayne said, continuing forward.

 “Mr. Wayne,” Lois shouted, stepping forward against the ticker tape.

Dull blue eyes landed on her frame and began a slow and obvious perusal of her figure.

Lois frowned and snapped her pen against the notepad, jarring the billionaire’s lecherous scrutiny.

The corner of his mouth twitched before it settled back into a placid smile.    

 “So, the rumors about your company planning to open a branch in Metropolis are false?”

He laughed airily. “I’m afraid if you want to talk shop you’ll have to talk to Lucius Fox.”

“Sources say that you are the one spear heading the expansion,” Lois said with that victorious glint in her eye.

“Well, you probably want to check your sources, but,” Wayne leaned forward “perhaps I would be willing to talk more over dinner.”

Clark frowned, taking as step closer to Lois. Wayne’s gaze flickered over at the movement and their gazes met. Something intelligent seemed to stir in the depth of those dull blue eyes.

Just as Clark opened his mouth, both women on Wayne’s arms made displeased sounds deflecting the billionaire’s attention. He gave that same inane laugh and tightened his grip on the women.

“Another time, Miss Lane,” Wayne said, continuing down the line. He continued to answer a few more questions but soon Wayne and the two women were in the limo and heading off to see the town.

The crowd quickly dispersed until it was only Clark, Lois and a security guard waiting to escort them back. The scratch of her pen on the paper was offset only by the rumble of the various planes preparing to disembark. Finally, Lois flipped her notebook closed and turned to him with a frown.

“What the hell was that?” Lois said.

“Why are you getting mad at me? Wayne was the one-” Clark said, raising his hands when she cut him off with a scowl.

“I’m not talking about his behavior, I’m talking about yours,” Lois said, pushing past him to stalk towards the terminal.

“What? What did I do?” Clark asked as he trailed after her.

“I don’t need some chauvinistic man thinking that I need to be rescued every five minutes. If you think Bruce Wayne is the first pig I have interviewed, you would be dead wrong. He is hardly the first and I can guarantee he won’t be the last. I can handle myself.”

“I was defending you,” Clark said as she began to ascend the stairs.

Lois turned on her heel and stared Clark dead in the eye. “No, you weren’t. That little stunt back there was you making the statement that I have a big, strong man backing me up.”

She crossed her arms, turning away from him to face the runway. “When we get back, I’m going to request that Perry transfer you to someone else.”

Clark felt as if someone had swiped his feet from under him. “What?”

“I don’t need my supposed partner undermining my authority as a reporter. I have worked too long and too hard to get to where I am.”

Clark almost reached out to catch her but caught himself at the last second. “Lois, I am sorry. I was just trying to help.”

Lois sighed, glancing over at him with a small smile.

“I suppose we can give it one more shot, Smallville.”

“Partner?” Clark asked, holding out his hand with a tentative smile.

“Partner.”


End file.
